


Bewitched

by Cloudy_Serendipity



Series: Muscle Memory [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), the winter soldier - Fandom
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Feelings realised, Fluff, Hallucinations, Kinda, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, POV Bucky Barnes, POV First Person, POV Male Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with a little bit of Plot, Public Masturbation, Smut, Wet Dream, mental manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 15:21:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19298425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudy_Serendipity/pseuds/Cloudy_Serendipity
Summary: After a poker game ends in victory for Bucky, one of his team mates doesn't take it lying down.  Wanda Maximoff is a sore loser and seeks revenge in any way she can, which leads to an unexpected encounter between Bucky and the illustrious Dr Veronica Edwards, in the form of a Maximoff-aided vision.Bucky has only just realised that he no longer dislikes the woman but this encounter ramps that all the way up to eleven.  Things that are seen can't be unseen and things that are felt will be realised.





	Bewitched

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for dubious consent - it's very mild and pre-implied that Wanda can't make Bucky see things he doesn't want to see.  
> In this we see a more confident Bucky who is starting to find his way through his new life, learning things about himself and others and also about what he wants.
> 
> It's just an excuse for some smut really. Hope you enjoy ;)

Wanda Maximov was a sore loser.  Ever since I beat her at a friendly low(ish) stakes poker game here at the compound the other week, she’d been trying to get revenge.

The Scarlet Witch had apparently been trying to read my mind during the game.  Maybe I was impervious, or maybe it was too fucked up in here for her to get anything from me but she’d been unsuccessful and had huffed like a teenager afterwards.

“If I’d known Metallica over there was going to clean all the ladies out, I’d have suggested playing for clothes instead.”  Stark had said out of the corner of his mouth; a joke that was meant for everyone to hear and to be a suggestion for next time.

“He cheated.”  Wanda exclaimed for the umpteenth time.  “He used his abilities to tell if I was bluffing.”

“Love,” Vision tried to calm her, “he can’t help it if your poker-face left nothing to the imagination.”  He smiled softly as Wanda slapped his shoulder, too hard to be just playful.

Vision still hadn’t mastered many facial expressions; a smirk was beyond him at this point.

“If it makes you feel better, you can take the money.”  I offered.  Funny though Vision’s comment had been, I could tell she was raging inside.

“Money can’t buy pride.”  She huffed as she left.

I mouthed the word ‘sorry’ to Vision before awkwardly scooping up my winnings of $1791.

Later I would donate the money to one of Pepper’s charity recommendations; the little princess foundation.

 

 

Since that night, Wanda had been trying to haze me by drinking my beer, eating my snacks, and even deleting my recorded tv programs from the Teevo.  The only problem with that was that I didn’t really record anything and she only succeeded in pissing Steve off because it was his stuff that she canned.  This made her more annoyed.

“I forgive you for drinking my beer.   _And_ I’m sorry about the poker.”  I said when Steve and I had confronted her about the Teevo.  “If I’d have known it was so important to you I’d have backed down.”

That hadn’t helped at all.  She’d raged out and tried to tap me with her power.  When it didn’t take properly she stormed off again, leaving me feeling dizzy and a little nauseous.

“She’s getting benched until she sorts her attitude out.”  Steve grumbled.  “I can’t have loose cannons out there on mission when we could all be fighting for our lives.  She’d be a liability.”

“That’s probably a little harsh.  I’ll just tell her I cheated.  It’s far easier than the alternative.”  I gave him a reassuring smile.

“She tried to read your mind, what’s that if not cheating?  All you did was read the signs in her body language.  The super-soldier serum doesn’t enhance perception, Buck.”

“I know that, but I’ll take one for the team on this.  She’s an asset but she’s lost her way.  I know what that’s like more than anyone.”

“You’re a good friend, Buck, always were.  That’s one thing that will never change.”

 

Despite me agreeing that I cheated, and telling everyone else that she was right - I’d cheated, she still wouldn’t drop her vendetta.  She behaved nicely to my face but behind my back she was like a snake in the grass.  She figured out that she couldn’t fuck with my mind like she wanted, couldn’t make me see things I didn’t want to see, but she could do it to everyone else.

“What was that you just said?”  Sam said to me when we were going through schematics for a target building in the next day’s mission.

“I didn’t say anything.”

“Nah, nah, nah, I heard you.  You called me bird-brain.”

I searched his face for any sign of a joke but all I caught was the slight red mist that tainted the whites of his eyes and I knew what was going on.  _Christ!_

 

It carried on like that for another day or two after the next day’s mission, so I decided I was just going to stay in my room until it was time to do my job.  But soon I had people knocking on my door or calling me at all hours of the day and night, asking my why I’d shouted for them or why I’d called them and hung up.  I was getting frustrated.

After that I’d taken to sleeping in one of the Escalades I’d park in various places around the compound, only coming inside when I needed to eat, train or shower.

It was one of those nights I saw her.  Veronica.  Asleep on the sofa in the communal lounge.

 

I’d come in to grab a quick meal, sneaking in through the glass doors of the spacious first floor lounge.  It was easy for me to scale up onto the roof-top patio and let myself in silently with my keycard.  I spent decades being a ghost, a shadow seldom seen, that part of the training hadn’t gone away.

The light was low and rosy with a flickering starkness from the muted TV.  She lay stretched out on the 4-seater, one leg bent, knee against the backrest, and the other laid out flat.  She had one hand tucked behind her head and the other hung loosely over the edge of the seat cushion where her book had fallen from her fingers and lay crumpled on the floor.

Her hair cascaded over the arm rest beautifully and her long lashes flickered against her cheeks as she dreamed, her lips slightly parted.  She looked so serene.

It only felt like a moment that I stood there watching but as I took the opportunity to look at her without the scorn of her scrutiny, to really _see_ her, I noticed things about her that I’d never paid attention to before.  She was stunning.

_What the fuck, man?  You suddenly realise you don’t hate her and now you’re making the ‘goo-goo eyes’?_

Her legs were smooth and graceful, the skin lightly tanned and almost glowing with inner radiance.  The light grey sports shorts she wore showed them off perfectly, the black trim around the edge where it clipped up at her hip gave way to a sliver of white underwear.  The waistband of the shorts sat low on her hips and the way the fabric bunched between her legs showed the perfect v of her mound.

_God damn!_

My heart quickened.  I shouldn’t be staring like this but she looked divine and honestly I had never had the opportunity to see her this way, relaxed and unguarded.

_Jesus Christ!_

Her belly button was a delicate oval peeking underneath the white of her vest, stomach smooth like her thighs and also lightly tanned.  The white fabric was a little loose over her ribs but stretched tight across her breasts which were… _holy fuck!_   Glorious.  They were larger than they seemed, parted slightly as she lay there braless.  The slight outline and soft peak of her nipples so painfully obvious to me.

I felt my groin tingle as pressure began to build.  What the hell was I thinking?  I was going to spontaneously combust.

 

Mentally shaking myself, I made a move toward the kitchen; my goal had been a meal and then right back to the Escalade.  I set my eyes on the kitchen and clenched my jaw.  I had to go.

One step.  One small movement to sidestep the sofa that had put me at Veronica’s feet.  That was all I managed before a sensation of proximity at my shoulder told me I’d made a grave mistake.

I felt the jolt, like I had many times before.  It was like a puff of air against the skin of my temple, but it penetrated and seeped into my head, settling like ash over my consciousness.  All the other times I’d managed to shake myself loose before Wanda’s mind tap had taken hold but this time I’d fucked up.  Big time.

The scarlet smoke shrouded my vision and the only thing that pulled me through was a heavenly sigh that deepened into a soft moan, and I swear it pulled on my cock so hard I almost stumbled forward.

 

Blinking rapidly to clear my eyes, I let the dizziness dissipate.  That had been a close one.

There was no sign of Wanda when I scanned for her.  Stretching my senses outward yielded nothing, there was just me and the sleeping woman on the sofa.  Veronica.

She moaned lightly in her sleep, a hint of sexual need lay in the sound and it made my cock twitch in my sweatpants.  Her back arched a little, pushing her breasts up further, stretching the fabric of her vest until I could see her nipples as slightly darker rounds beneath the sheer white vest.  They were achingly hard, like my cock.  I watched her hand slip up over one breast, fingers circling the bud through her clothes.

_Holy shit!_

I knew I shouldn’t stay to watch but I was fucked if I wasn’t rooted to the spot, my erection begging for attention.  Screwing my eyes shut, I tried to will my legs to move but they wouldn’t obey.  Maybe I needed more time to come down from Wanda’s mental touch, she’d almost got me this time after all.

Panicking a little because I knew I couldn’t get caught here like this, my heart thudded in my chest, making more blood pump straight to where it was most definitely _not_ needed.

“Bucky…”  Her sigh kickstarted my adrenaline, making my eyes fly open.  It had been so soft, barely a whisper but it had hit me like a sucker punch.

I watched in disbelief as her other hand snaked down into the front of her little shorts, covering the smoothness of her mons, fingers teasing lazily.

I moaned then, low and guttural, stirring her from her sleep.  Her eyes fluttered open and she sighed deeply, relishing the sensations she was creating.

 _Shit!_   I needed to run, get the fuck out of there before she fully came to and realised I’d been watching her, but my legs… Fucking traitorous things!  Thighs of betrayal.  Feet like cement blocks.  They wouldn’t move.  It was like when HYDRA had given me the first damn arm and I’d struggled to integrate with it; it had seemed to have a mind of its own.

She focused on me but instead of shock and horror, a sultry smile curled her lips and she blinked slowly.  My hand was gripping my crotch through my sweats half to cover my obvious arousal and half to create friction.  She flicked a glance down my body before closing her eyes again and resuming her finger play.  She definitely noticed.

_Oh my god!_

After a few panicked and torturous moments watching her tease herself, and me along with it, I slipped my hand into my pants and gave myself the long slow stroke I craved, sighing with relief as I did.

Veronica was looking at me again, watching me loosely stroking under my pants as she did the same, eyes moving between my face and the rise and fall of the clothing over my crotch.

It felt amazing, exciting even, having someone look at me the way she did then, lust-filled and wanton.  My cock was solid in my hand, the tight feeling grew as I slowly built my pleasure from the heavy pressure between my hips.

She bit her plump lower lip, catching it in her teeth and drawing her lips up into another seductive smile.  She knew exactly what she was doing to me, she knew she was wrecking me without even laying a finger on me.

“Mmmmmm.”  She moaned a little louder and ground her hips as her fingers circled quicker.  “Bucky!”  She gasped, pinching her nipple hard through her clothes.

“Jesus!”  I throbbed so hard even my asshole clenched.

If I wanted nothing more for the rest of my life it was her.  To touch her, kiss her, and bury myself in her so deep I’d get lost forever.

“Show me….”  She sighed as if she read my mind.

So I did, sliding my sweats down under my tightening sack, letting my cock bounce free and the goddess before me grinned, she actually fucking grinned, eyes flashing with desire.

How is this even real?

“Do you want me, Bucky?”  She sighed erotically as she spoke, sending a spark of tingling pleasure across my scalp and down my spine where it ignited something in me that was long forgotten.

“I’ve always wanted you.”  The admission was new but it felt right.  So fucking right.  “I just didn’t see it.”

I saw it now though, laid out in full.  The soft adrenaline and serotonin peaks every time I saw her, that uneasy feeling in my gut - it was attraction.  Each memory of her was a map back to that one sensation that I felt so strongly now I knew I always had; I wanted her, badly.

 

I had been stroking myself throughout that little realisation and she had been touching herself too.  Her eyes were locked on mine until suddenly she gasped and cried out softly, closing them lightly against the pleasure she’d felt.

“I want you too.”   Her face was flushed and she looked more beautiful than anything I’d ever seen.  “But we can’t.”

“Boyfriend?”  Was all I could say, the lump in my throat making my voice no more than a croak.

She nodded slowly, biting her lip again as she watched me fucking into my own fist.

“I’m starting not to care too much about that, doll.”  And just like that, forties Bucky was right there, all confident and suave.

Fuck me, I’m going to hell for this.

 

She clawed at the neckline of her vest, dragging the material down under her perfect breasts, baring them for me as if she wasn’t tempting enough already.

I hadn’t even touched her yet and I was ready to pop.  The singing of my nerves was too much and embarrassingly I started to come.

_Shit, no!_

I fell to my knees, gripping the base of my cock fiercely in a futile attempt to stave off my oncoming release but –

“Ahhh, holy fucking hell, Vee…”  I moaned as I came, hunched forward with one hand braced against the floor and the other squeezing my cock in a death grip.

It was as exquisite as it was guilty and as if seeing me come undone was enough for her, she cried out, back arching in her own release.

My god she looked divine, all flushed and glowing and… just wait a goddamn minute!

What did I call her?  Vee?  I never call her that.  I don’t even like that name on her.  Then what the…?  Oh, fuck my life!

 

My anger flared as I pushed against my own consciousness.  None of this was real but I’d been so absorbed in what I was feeling that I hadn’t seen it for what it was.  I was stuck in Wanda’s mind fuck, literally.

When I thought I’d avoided her mind tap it had all been part of the process, to lure me in, make me think I was safe.  She’d really suckered me with that one.

 

It took a few seconds for me to come me back to myself.  Dizziness and nausea kicking in the second I refocused on the real world.

I was on my knees by the sofa, clothing intact but a sticky sensation inside my underwear.  Christ I’d actually come untouched like a fucking teenager.  That was more than a little embarrassing but there were more pressing matters.

Panicking, I glanced at Veronica.  She was still there on the sofa sleeping restlessly now, looking like she had when I’d first seen her there only the flush of her skin was unmistakeable.  She subtly rolled her hips, grinding against some imagined thing between her thighs and _Oh Jesus Christ!_   The light grey of her shorts was darkened with wetness; proof of her arousal.

She sighed in her sleep, hand trailing over her hip, fingers slipping into the waistband of her shorts.  And fuck me if I wasn’t getting hard again.

 

I bolted.  My feet obeying me without question.  Food forgotten, I slipped out of the communal area silent but watchful; Wanda had to be around here somewhere.  I headed for my room.

What the hell had she done to me?  Putting shit like that in my head.  It was one thing to prank someone but this was something else.  What if I’d have raged out?  Hurt someone?  I was only just starting to trust myself and get my shit back together, the last thing anyone around here needed was to have to contain a regressed Winter Soldier.  What if I’d hurt Veronica?

_Fuck!_

What had she been doing there in the first place?  She didn’t live on site but it sure looked like she was staying the night, what with the little shorts and vest and all.

I slammed the door to my room, hard.  I didn’t much care if I woke people up.

I saw her again in my mind’s eye, flushed and aroused, and touching herself.  Oh come on, that wasn’t her, that was Wanda’s mind fuck.  But Veronica had really been aroused, and I’d just left her there in the communal area.  What if someone else found her, she’d be so embarrassed.

“FRIDAY?”  I said, breathing like I’d ran a circuit of the compound.

“Yes, Sergeant Barnes?”

“Can you put the volume on the TV in the lounge?  Loud enough to wake Dr Edwards?  I don’t think she’ll want to sleep on the sofa all night.”

“No problem!”

“Oh, and FRIDAY?”

“Yes Sergeant?”

“Don’t tell anyone I asked you.”

“Your secret’s safe with me.”

I could practically hear the wink in her tone.  It was still unnerving how human she, it, sounded.

 

The shower was cold.  It needed to be.

I’d made a mess in my briefs but that wasn’t the most disturbing thing.  Now that I’d had the mental image of Veronica, Dr Edwards, all hot and lusty and so fucking beautiful, I couldn’t get her out of my head.

I felt restless and agitated, almost giddy.

_Jesus, what are you, twelve?_

As furious as I was with Wanda, I had to admit to myself that I was also happy?  Her little prank was unorthodox but somehow it had connected a piece of my broken emotions to the person who sparked it.  It felt right even if it was wrong to feel that way.  I could deny myself the urge and deny myself the act but as long as I knew _what_ I was feeling and could give it a name, I was ok with it.  Baby steps.

 

There was a knock at my door.

Shivering and feeling strangely alive I wrapped a towel around my waist and left the bathroom, trailing wet footprints across the floor.

There was a little excitement growing in my gut but also a healthy dose of dread.  What if someone had seen me in the lounge with Veronica.  I didn’t do anything wrong, but still…

 

I opened the door to Steve, and Wanda.  The Scarlet Witch had the sense to look thoroughly ashamed of herself and Steve looked furious.

“Sup?”  I pitched for nonchalant and landed somewhere near perky.

Steve raised an eyebrow.

“Everything ok?”  He glanced around my room, as if expecting to see someone else.

“Yeah.”  I beckoned them in before hunting out one of the complimentary bathrobes that I never used.

“You know why we’re here right?”

“I reckon so.”  My eyes never left Wanda’s but she wouldn’t look at me.

“Go ahead.”  Steve nudged Wanda gently with his elbow.

“I’m sorry for what I did tonight.  I know things could have gotten out of hand and someone could have gotten hurt.  I wasn’t thinking.”

“What exactly did you do, Wanda?”  I was mad at her but I kept my face as relaxed as possible, which was to say I was scowling.

“I used my powers on you.”  She had tears in her eyes.

“Tell him everything.”  Steve said sternly.

 _Oh god, no, don’t say that shit out loud._   I thought, panicking.

“Wait a sec-“

“I tapped your mind right down to your base emotion, to draw out your trauma.  I tried to hurt you Bucky, and I’m sorry.”

There was something dark in her eyes.  Did she know what I’d seen, what I’d felt?  Had she put it all in there?

I took a step back, huffing a breath out through my nose.  “You see what I saw?”  My heart was pounding.

She shook her head, looking at the floor; a lie.

_Well fuck._

“I’m sorry.”  She gasped.  “I didn’t know there was someone else there, they kind of got hit with a bit of my power and I was so worried you’d…”  She trailed off as the tears began.

“Hurt them?  Yeah, I could have.”  I bit out.  “It was a pretty shitty thing to do, Wanda, and all over a stupid game of poker.  You couldn’t just drop it after I lied and told everyone I cheated you?”

I paced, gradually getting more frustrated.

“You know what, just go.  I’ll talk to you about this some other time.  Right now I just wana sleep on something that’s not a damn car seat, alright?  No more harassing me.”

She nodded.

“Ok, get outa here.”  I flapped my hand towards the door without looking at her.

 

I quizzed Steve nonverbally with a stern look.

“Vision brought her to my room, concerned.”  Steve said once the door had closed after her.  “He said she came to their room, upset because she thought she’d triggered you.  She hadn’t realised there was someone else in the room until it was too late.”

“Yeah, it was Dr Edwards.”  I said with an annoyed sigh.  There was no point in saying I didn’t know.  “Is she ok?”

“Yeah she’s fine.  She fell asleep on the sofa but was awake when I got there, she was just taking herself off to bed actually.”

To bed?  I raised an eyebrow.  So she was staying at the compound tonight after all.

As if reading my question on my face he continued.

“She’s staying here a while.”  He rolled his eyes as if the story was tedious.  “Boyfriend issues.”

“Right.”  I tried not to put too much thought into it.  “She say anything about getting tapped when Wanda got me?”

“I asked her if she was ok and she just said she’d had a weird dream, wished me good night, took her book and went off to her room.”

I nodded.  Weird dream, huh?  I bet.  If it was anything like mine then she was bound to be pretty confused right now.  In the grand scheme of things, sharing a wet dream with her was better than sharing one of my other dreams.  There’d have been nothing but pain, horror and torture for both of us if that had happened.

“Well that’s something.”  I said, distracted.

“Are you sure you’re ok, Buck?  I mean, stripping you down to your base emotions had to be traumatic.  Do you wanna talk about it?”

“I’m good.”  I smiled weakly.  I mean I was, and I wasn’t, but it wasn’t what he was thinking.  “It wasn’t as bad as you think.  I don’t think she got that deep anyway, it was mostly recent things I saw, not the HYDRA stuff or the torture.  It was nothing like my nightmares.”

Steve nodded thoughtfully, not quite allowing himself to feel relieved.

“Don’t worry about me Steve, I’m doing better.  I don’t want people to think I’m just going to flip a switch and regress back into _him_.”  I snorted ironically.  My thinking on this really had changed over the last few weeks.  Now I didn’t doubt myself so much things _were_ better.  “Just… Whatever Wanda’s deal is, that needs to be sorted out.”

And then there’s the matter about what she saw when she was meddling in my mind.  I had to know.

“Yeah about that.”  Steve said cringing.  “Vision said it’s hormones.”

“She’s…?”  I made the ‘round belly’ gesture.  That was a shock.  I guess I never thought about the possibility before.  That Vision could-.

“Oh hell no!  She’s not _pregnan_ t.”  Steve said the last word through a grimace.  “Her inner moon-goddess is on the hunt.”  He finished, all hush hush as if even hinting at the words ‘period’ and ‘horny’ in the same sentence was the worst thing in the world.

I laughed hard.  Steve was such a kid sometimes.

“Christ, man.  I was right back in school with ya there for a second.”

His goofy grin warmed me inside and I broke into another snickering laugh.

“Get outa here, punk.  This old man has got a whole lot of sleep to catch up on.”

 

Leaving me alone with my thoughts probably wasn’t the best thing to do.  Without the distraction of another person in the room, all I could think about was Veronica.  I stretched out on my bed in a pair of jockey shorts and closed my eyes.  Of all the things to have visions of as you fall asleep, a beautiful, semi-naked woman is definitely not the worst.  If it came to a choice between dreams of my past or erotic dreams of a woman I’d only just realised I didn’t hate, then I knew which one I preferred.  Guilty feeling or not, I’d go with the girl.

As I drifted towards sleep I heard an echo of her sighing my name.  Smiling, I surrendered my mind to the night.

**Author's Note:**

> The amount of Poker winnings Bucky receives is a nod at his trigger words: seventeen, nine, and one. $1791  
> I also couldn't help sneaking in the old 'thighs of betrayal', it's probably one of the best Sebastian Stan/Anthony Mackie moments ever!


End file.
